dragonballoccharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saiyan Named Vaundhal
The Beginnings of a Hunter Warrior This is the story of the Saiyan named Vaundhal. Vaundhal, a Saiyan born on the Saiyans original world, lived a very harsh and crude lifestyle. As a child his family constantly moved from place to place pillaging towns and settlements in search of the basic survival necessities. Vaundhal's settlement were big-game hunters and Vaundhal and his brother Jappon were taught the advanced art of hunting using their bodies as a weapon. Due to the thrill he felt while hunting young Vaundhal insisted that he always go with the men of his tribe out to hunt. Vaundhal showed great skill in his hunting and advanced considerably over his brother. As he hunted and grew the more his lust for blood grew. Vaundhal showed an expressed aggression toward others, especially those that were not of his race. Though Vaundhal and Jappon shared relatively the same attitude, Vaundhal was very outspoken about his thoughts where as Jappon was more reserved and acted out in anger. Because of his brash attitude and iron will, Vaundhal often found himself in trouble with elders and with his parents, ending his day with a beating. As Vaundhal grew older he began to notice his strength and how it was becoming easy for him to overtake other settlements with the rest of his ruthless tribe. He used his adept skills in hunting to tactically take out his opponents. He learned from hunting so many years that the body is the best weapon and the only weapon one needs when dealing with an enemy. Using his senses and intuition Vaundhal soon became a top contender in the ranks of his tribe by the time he was 13. Word spread around the world about the "Hunter Warrior" and it almost constantly brought the nomadic settlement under attack. Settlers didn't mind this, as they supposed it to be the doing of vengeful family members from towns and settlements they have destroyed. It became apparent that these attacks weren't revenge, but people seeking to kill Vaundhal. In a great battle a large settlement nearby waged war against Vaundhal's settlement. They came with at most 250 warriors while there stood only a population of 107 total in Vaundhal's settlement. The enemy attackers swarmed Vaundhal's home causing considerable damage to the settlement eager to seek revenge against the bandits that pillaged their town and raped their women. Though they came with a mind to return a favor that was not their focus. They wanted the "Hunter Warrior" that stalked his enemy like they were prey, like he was hunting them and they were nothing but mere game to him. The battle was long for involving so little people, lasting an astoninishing 16 hours. Many casualties came with this battle including Vaundhal's brother Jappon, but Vaundhal and his village rose victorious. Vaundhal's brothers death hit him hard as Jappon was his rivall and partner during hunts. Vaundhal dealt with the loss mostly by going out and ruthlessly attacking other settlements and hunting on his own. The settlement now at a population of 78 moved on to another settlement and found themselves under attack again. This battle they were victorious as well, mostly from the skills of Vaundhal, but Vaundhal lost his mother this time. His pain of loss turned into intense anger and he began angrily seeking out other villages pillaging and raping. As more battles came the dwindling settlement soon figured this was cause of Vaundhal's actions and banished him from the village. Banished and with no other way to live, the now 14 year old, Vaundhal stuck to what he knew best. He hunted and raided many villages causing mayhem until one day word got to the King of Saiyans of the tyrant that was going around making a ruckus. The King, who had 3 children a girl and two boys the youngest was King Vegeta, at that time sent out his guard to bring Vaundhal in for questioning and execution. Vaundhal continued on with his life until a year later when he was 15 the royal guard finally caught up with him while he was hunting in dense forest. Being home in the forest and in the thrill of the hunt, Vaundhal made short work of the guard, all except one guard who got away and ran back to the palace to give report. The king angered, killed the guard for his failure then sent his elite team out in search of Vaundhal. It wasn't long before Vaundhal intercepted the King's Elite as he rushed the royal palace breaking in searching for the king. Vaundhal angered at the attack from the royal guard stormed the castle taking out guards and royal guard with little regard for his life. Badly beaten Vaundhal surprisingly made it to the throne of the king where he encountered the Royal Elite. This could be considered the hardest and most deadly battle of Vaundhal's life. Vaundhal fought with pure rage and with no discipline, but held his own against the Elite, but in the end the Elite took him down. Before they could deliver the finishing blow the King ordered he be spared. The King of saiyns saw in Vaundhal a warrior that he could exploit. He ordered Vaundhal be detained until he agrees to join the Saiyan Regime. Vaundhal sat detained for months before fhe finally agreed to join the regime. Royal Warrior Vaundhal After being freed from his imprisonment, Vaundhal was quickly looked at as one of the Saiyan King's Elite although he hadn't reach that level of expertise. While in the royal army as a soldier, Vaundhal learned a lot about disciplined combat. About proper use of aggression. Also ki control, which was something only the royal army knew how to unlock. This only strengthened Vaundhal, making him a more tactical and aggressive force. By the time Vaundhal was 17 years old he had mastered all the Master level Saiyan martial arts and Ki Control. In battle, Vaundhal never stuck to his band or squad. More of a lonewolf, Vaundhal led the band wryly and with little regard for his own life. His only objective was to kill as much as he could. Vaundhal's ruthless aggression perceived him well as his name, still tarnished by the Hunter Warrior moniker, spread across the planet stirring up talk and rebellion against the kingdom because of the destructive Vaundhal. Vaundhal continued to grow in strength. He trained all the time and made everything into some kind of training exercise. It wasn't long before Vaundhal found himself in the ranks of the royal army reaching the top of the Saiyan King's Elite. Due to his lonewolf demeanor, Vaundhal was often sent out on his own to handle issues the King deemed necessary for execution and always came back successful. Vaundhal's strength gained him respect from the King of Saiyans. His way of killing disregarding Ki Control and mostly utilizing physical strength to overcome his opponent. The King's youngest son ,Prince Vegeta, became fascinated by the Hunter warrior. Though Vaundhal showed no real interest in the prince, who was 7 at the time, Prince Vegeta being stubborn constantly did things to garner attention from the warrior wheen he was around. Prince Vegeta wasn't the only one that found specific interest in Vaundhal. The King of saiyans also saw particular value in such a destructive force and used it to his advantage. By the time Vaundhal had become 18 years of age he had grown the respect of 2 others. A friend and rival to his skill Gahto, a Saiyan from a settlement on the other side of the planet, and Mischa, a Saiyan woman who later would become his wife after a violent rape which bore them their first child, both saw in Vaundhal a strong leader and powerful ally. When called Vaundhal and his friends would set out immediately and solve the situation with extreme prejudice. Favored highly by the King, Vaundhal found himself to be the King's hitman and Personal Bodyguard. The King's rule was not contested with his raging weapon at his side. And in return Vaundhal was allowed to wander the planet living his life as if he never left it hunting, pillaging and raping. His life set, Vaundhal was set in his way and he saw pride in the destruction at his hand. Rise of the New King of Saiyans Vaundhal, though ill-tempered, never disobeyed an order from the royal family. Mostly due to the respect he had and earned of the Old King of Saiyans. Pair with that his lust for a challenge and blood, this mission King Tarle sent him on filed a void in Vaundhal even if it were really suspicious. Vaundhal agreed to the mission and set out abruptly according to plan. When he got to a certain settlement in his search his questions and investigation was brought to a halt at the threat confronting Vaundhal. In front of him stood 5 rebel warriors dressed in weird attire and behind them an army of hideous creatures. Without any warning the Army of creatures along with the 5 Mercenaries attacked Vaundhal nearly taking him down. Vaundhal was able to hold himself for a good amount of time, but the power and sheer number of enemies slowly began to take him down. It wasn't until a courageous act of the Young Prince Vegeta who jumped in the fight along with Vaundhal's 2 other Elite partners Gahto and Misha, did the tides change. The 4 Saiyans took on the Mercenaries and the Horde they brought, completely wiping them out. The young prince ordered that Gahto and Misha take Vaundhal back to the palace as he stayed behind to search out the remains of the artifacts left by their defeated enemies. The 2 Saiyans did as commanded and sent a crew of soldiers out to assist the Prince, while they attended to their comrade. After a successful interrogation with an alive Mercenary, the Young Prince (King) Vegeta learned of the plot to kill Vaundhal and became furious. After searching out the citizen who sent for the army and killing them, the Prince rushed to the palace to confront his brother, the King. When King Tarle got word that Vaundhal survived he became enraged and ordered that someone kill him. At this very moment is when Vegeta came into the throne room in a furious rage and blindly killed all the guards who stood in his way until he got to his brother and spoke these words before killing him, "Brother, you have disgraced the noblest of blood in the Saiyan race. You do not deserve that crown that you wear. Your treachery to Vaundhal will be paid with your life. NOW DIE!" Vegeta fought with his brother who was twice his size and considerably stronger, with the primal rage that only a true Saiyan father would be proud of, but in the end the fight was won by Kiing Tarle. As Tarle went to kill Vegeta, Vaundhal burst in the Throne Room and fires a Ki Blast Wave distracting Tarle allowing Vegeta the opportunity to finish him with a blast move, later known as Execution Beam, to his chest destroying him out of utter rage. Vegeta stood in the spoil of his battle and took up the crown and proclaimed himself King at the age 13. In light of the new rule, no Saiyan attested this new reign.